It Began With A Muggle Contraption
by Emerald-Kisses
Summary: It was funny how things happened, funny how, in the end; she wound up wanting to give her virginity to her sworn enemy. All because of a Muggle contraption. - Dramione. Rated M for reason. ONESHOT!


**Hermione/Draco oneshot while I have writer's block.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter; I am simply borrowing them and placing them into my own little set up plot. **

**The second disclaimer will be at the end, because if I say it, then it will give away a part of my plot.**

**Warning: oneshot = sex. Especially if rated "mature." So be warned: naughty language and naughtier actions will occur during this fic.**

**You don't like reading about sex or naughty words? You are appalled by the idea of oneshots and their sexiness? THEN WHY DID YOU CLICK ON IT? LEAVE!**

**To those who do love the above, review, shower me with love (if you love it), enjoy it and I will love every single one of you.**

**Note: we can either do one of two things, A) pretend that Harry and everyone else were born a few years later, making the timeline of the story change by, say, a decade or so. Therefore, making them born in 1989-1988, or we can pretend that this particular contraption was invented a decade earlier.**

**Do what you wish.**

**Let's also pretend that said contraptions work in Hogwarts (although, I do believe they would, and the explanation for such will be found at the end)**

**It Began With A Muggle Contraption**

All day she'd been waiting for this opportunity. All day long she had worked tirelessly, pouring as much strength and effort into her work as she possibly could.

All because she wanted to finish the work as fast as she could so that, at the end of the day, she could lie back in her Head Girl's room, turn off the lights, and turn on the beautiful electronic device.

Many would be simply appalled to see her now, sitting in the half-darkness of the room, exploring her one little avenue of freedom, doing the one thing she considered to be her weekly treat.

She'd worked hard, not just during the school year but also all throughout summer, in order to afford this hour of rest and relaxation. It had cost her dearly, not just in money but also in time. She had been pressed, trying to get everything done as fast as possible but also as efficiently as possible.

Ron and Harry had been astounded, watching from a distance as she tackled every problem, every essay, and every single piece of work with a maniacal gleam in her eyes and a savage smile on her face.

They were not the only ones who thought that Hermione Granger had been driven insane.

Parvati and Lavender, whenever she came to the visit the Gryffindor Common Room, stared at her in awe and couldn't help but edge further and further away from the little witch. Rumours were spreading, some discussed that she had made a bet; some people thought that she had lost a dare, and others, like Harry and Ron, thought that she had finally become truly obsessed with school work.

She, however, knew the truth behind the matter. The truth was she wanted this moment, this sacred hour to herself, without a single worry and without needing to think about anything other than the lovely, little, Muggle contraption before her.

She let out a soft sigh as she turned it on, listened to the sound of it, before she fiddled with the buttons. Grinning to herself in excitement, eyes glowing with joy, she began to use it.

She relaxed at the feel of it in her hands. At some points in time, when it got boring or very good, she would close her eyes and just listen and let it take her somewhere far away. Other times, her eyes were open, frantic and filled with ecstasy as a climax arrived.

On this very night, as she lay in her bed, her complete attention focused on this little electronic device, she came to one of the biggest climaxes yet.

Her heart began to race with anticipation, her breath beginning to come in gasps as she waited for it, waiting for that one moment when everything could either go amazingly well or horrendously bad.

Her body tensed with excitement, eyes focused only on the device, fingers moving faster, pressing harder, and needing to bring her closer and closer to the climatic event of her evening.

She was almost there…

"Granger! What the bloody hell are you doing in there?"

Damn it! She lost it! She lost the greatest fucking event in her entire life! All because of that git's annoying voice.

Banging followed the irked voice before he spoke again. "Granger, didn't you hear me? You're supposed to listen to and respect your superiors!"

"Malfoy, you bloody git, why are you even knocking on my door?" she shouted in return, finally irked.

The bastard had ruined her climax!!! He had ruined the one moment she'd been looking forward to _all day_! And he didn't even have a reason. Normally, she would just be slightly annoyed at his tone of voice, but lately she had become quite addicted to her guilty pleasure.

He had just ruined her moment of happiness.

Damn Malfoy and his tendency to suck all the joy out of her life.

"There was some loud, irritating noise, and it was annoying the fuck out of me."

She arched a brow, wondering if it had been the beautiful item she currently held. She then wondered if she should just explain it to…

'_No, Hermione, no! The git ruined your moment of a glory; you do not have to give him any reason why there was 'some annoying noise'.'_

She fought the urge to childishly stick her tongue out at the door in retaliation.

"Malfoy, you git, I can do whatever I please in my room, even if it means making a lot of noise!"

'_Good girl, Hermione, stick it to him!'_

_'Hey! I heard that sarcasm!'_

But it was true; she rarely made any noise, she was always quiet, stuck to herself, while he had a strange tendency to range from being deathly silent to as loud as a freight train crashing into an amusement park filled with a million howler monkeys. Especially during the night.

He had some nerve, trying to lecture her on being loud! Did he not realize that, every second night when he brought back some girl or another, that he was ten times louder than she was being on this particular night?

Of course, she had to admit that most of the time it was his partner making the sounds, but he always let out some loud grunt or something whenever it ended. Hermione, being the modest prude that she was, had no clue why when he grunted it meant the end.

Well, she understood the biological aspect of it, but she didn't know why he even grunted. Grunting was so…primitive and caveman like. It was not sexy at all and she had no clue how it symbolized pleasure in any way or form.

As far as she was concerned, whenever Harry or Ron had grunted in the past, it had been in pain and definitely not pleasure.

Pleasure did not equal pain and vice versa. At least, that's what she understood. She figured that her body did not begin to go through the Arousal Stage whenever she stubbed her toe. Sure, her breathing and heart rates did increase, but not by the same amount that they would if she were aroused.

She knew this because she had read all about it.

She did not, personally, know where her g-spot was located and did not know just _how_ sensitive her clitoris was. She had just read about the location of the g-spot and had heard that the clitoris was so sensitive that by just touching it a woman could have a huge orgasm.

Hermione Granger was a prude and she was proud of it.

So…what had she really been doing in that room, half-shrouded in darkness, playing with an electronic device?

"Granger, we've been cohabitating for several months now. You have _never_ made those weird noises before! I demand an explanation!"

Noises? She'd been making noises?

Oh dear…

Her annoyance faded immediately into profound embarrassment.

"Malfoy…uh…what kind of noises was I making?" That's right; make it sound like you're going to tell him you weren't making any! Good plan!

Not.

And Ladies and Gentlemen, Hermione Granger has finally decided to step down as the Smartest Person in the World since she just realized that she has absolutely no common sense or imagination!

Who will rise up and take her place?

"You should know, Granger," Malfoy spat through the door and she could almost see the look of annoyed contempt in his eyes. "You were making these horrid squeals and moans and gasps. In the name of Salazar," she could see his face contorting with pain, "I think I'm going to vomit if I say anymore."

And Draco Malfoy rises to the challenge and…and…

WINS!

'_Damn it_,' Hermione cursed as she reluctantly accepted the position of second place while Draco took in all of the glory.

Bastard.

She had _not_ been making moaning sounds or squeals or any gasps.

Had she?

Oh dear…Maybe she had become a little _too_ involved…

"That's it, Granger, I'm coming in and I expect an explanation for your unusual behaviour! _Alohomora._"

She let out a loud shriek as her door swung open revealing the tall, blond-haired figure standing in the entrance. His face expressed absolute disgust as he took in the room bathed in half-darkness, noting how she was curled under the blankets of her bed.

There was some strange contraption in her hands.

Curiosity took a strong hold of him and he quickly stepped forward, taking the woman by surprise as he reached out and grabbed a hold of the thing.

It was small, rectangular, and black.

What a strange Muggle contraption.

Her eyes widened with shock and she lunged violently at him, reaching out with all her strength only to fall forward and off of her bed as he took a step backwards.

He let out a loud, sardonic laugh as he watched her tumble before focusing his attention on the contraption.

The object was roughly the size and weight of a small but thin notebook. At the center of it was a screen, currently darkened by some kind of Muggle mechanism of some sort. To the right of the screen were four small buttons, positioned so that they formed a diamond. To the left of the screen was a weird, cross like shape (although it was far more symmetrical than a cross, seeing as all four ends were the same size). Gently, he pressed on one of the circular buttons, the one labeled 'X'

His eyes widened with even more surprise as the screens came to life, glowing brightly in the darkness before showing him the image of two pixilated characters facing each other.

He frowned.

What the bloody hell was this thing?

Hermione, all the while, was scrambling to get to her feet. Shoving her hair aside with a huff, she nearly screamed in horror as he began to look and fiddle with the screen.

No! He was going to ruin her game! She would have to start all over!

Weakly, she flung her arm out and grabbed a hold of his leg, digging her nails into his calf, screaming, "NO! DON'T TOUCH IT!"

He literally jumped at the sound of her voice. He had never heard her scream with such desperation before and it actually sent several ripples of fear through him. She had sounded like her life depended on the weird Muggle thing in his hands.

But…it's not like it was connected to her life.

Without thinking, he pressed the button with the letter "X" written on it.

He almost dropped the thing in shock.

The screen came to life, switching scenes as script began to flow in a steady pace on the lower part of the screen. Immediately, he read the script, becoming immersed in the words as they flowed.

Suddenly, they stopped.

For some strange reason, he felt like a one-year-old that had been playing with a roll of toilet paper only to reach the cardboard cylinder in the middle. He wanted it to continue; he didn't want it to stop.

This was so … fascinating.

He ignored the pain in his calf, swung around, shook off her hand, and quickly marched out of the room.

Hermione half-lay on the floor, eyes wide with wonder, mouth agape as curiosity came in the form of various questions.

What the hell just happened? Did he just ruin her game? What was he doing? And, most importantly, why the hell was she just sitting there looking like a deer caught in headlights?

At that, she tried to fling herself into a standing position but only managed to throw the rest of her body onto the floor in a heap. Groaning something about her hips and how they weren't supposed to be twisted in such a fashion, she scrambled to her feet and half-ran half-limped out of the room.

She listened for the sound of the music, the heart-pounding, exhilarating music that played during the game, and followed it until she reached the Heads' Common Room.

She found him sitting on the couch, twiddling that damn "X" button again.

Damn it! If he ruined her game…

She paused as she reached the bottom step, finally able to see what was happening in the game. A cut scene had just ended, going back to the location of the fight scene where the final moments would take place.

Cloud and Sephiroth were about to face-off for the last time since the death of the beloved Aerith.

She wanted to fall to her knees and scream to the high heavens and beyond.

Malfoy had just done the worst thing imaginable. The bastard had taken _her_ brand new PSP, had taken _her_ game, and had watched _her_ cut scene!

The very damn cut scene that she'd been waiting to watch for days! The cut scene that revealed everything about Sephiroth and Aerith; it would show why Sephiroth did what he did, and it would also give her answers to every question she had posed during the game.

And Draco Malfoy had taken that guilty pleasure away from her in the matter of seconds.

Damn it! Damn it! Damn it!!!!

"Malfoy!" she shouted, moving quickly forward. "Give it back!"

He swung to his feet, standing nearly a foot higher than her, and held the console well above her grasp. She jumped, she stretched up, she swung her hand, and wriggled her fingers, but, try as she might, she could not get the damn thing away from him.

"Give it back! Damn you! You … you…asinine, vile, petulant, disgusting, slimy ferret! How _dare_ you take _my_ cut scene? Give it back right now!" She hopped a few times and each time she jumped he only held the game higher.

Damn him for being 6'1" and damn her for being stuck at 5'4".

He grinned as he watched the childish reaction. He had to admit, the game, while he had played for a period of two minutes, had become very addictive. This Cloud character seemed pretty cool, but Sephiroth was definitely way more badass.

Draco continued to watch the Muggle-Born fight for a way to get the game back and he became acutely aware of the way she brushed up against him every time she reached up.

His body tingled strangely as she reached for the game and he became very much aware of the pair of breasts that were barely contained in the pajama tank top she wore. Every time she moved up, he stole a downwards glance, taking a chance just to look at the twin globes of creamy perfection that nearly poured out of her top.

No wonder she locked her door at night.

He watched with curiosity as she took a few steps back and he took that moment in time to truly look over her appearance.

She had filled out in the past few years, her body obtaining a lovely hourglass shape, with full breasts, a smaller waist, and curvy hips. He loved a woman with hips, but not too much.

His eyes flitted to her face, the heart-shaped face that was currently contorted with a semi-controlled rage. Her hazel eyes flashed with fury while pearly white teeth gnawed on her full lower lip.

Draco Malfoy had to admit that Hermione Granger had _really_ filled out. She had become, for a lack of a more sophisticated word, hot. He knew this because his cock, which had suddenly stiffened at the feel of the woman's breasts, twitched in agreement.

Something told him that she was a Mudblood; that it would taint him and ruin him if he even had sexual thoughts about her. But, the situation presented too many promises.

Perhaps they could come to a compromise concerning her retrieval of the game?

"Granger."

His voice pulled her out of her reveries filled with images of his dead body and her with her PSP. She looked up at him, a startled expression on her face for a few seconds before the annoyance returned.

"What is it, ferret?" she spat, furrowing her brows in fury.

He smirked mischievously and she had to admit that she feared his next words.

"I have a proposition to make."

Cursing him quietly, she stood back, crossing her arms in an imperious fashion, trying her hardest to appear nonchalant while inside she was angry beyond all imagination.

If he did anything to ruin her game…

The Head Girl stared at the Head Boy, both waiting for the other person to make a move, to say a word, to do just about anything that might begin another physical battle or a battle of the wits.

"What kind of proposition?" she snapped.

He had to admit that, while he looked at her, she looked rather sexy. Her hair was disheveled, the frizzy hair having been smoothed down into soft waves that now stuck out. Her lips were lovely, full and plump and naturally rosy, while her normally pale cheeks held a soft blush caused by her anger and frustration.

In his mind, she looked like a woman who had just spent the past few hours having mind-blowing sex.

Of course, he also added that only _he_ could have given her such mind-blowing sex.

His smirk broadened.

"Well, Granger, in order for you to get your Muggle contraption back, you must do one thing." He read the question in her face and didn't wait for her to reply. "You have to kiss me."

In the distance, they heard a pin drop.

Her mouth fell open, eyes widened, and her face held the silliest shocked expression Draco Malfoy had ever seen in his entire life. Her arms had fallen to dangle by her sides while the rest of her body had stiffened in shocked disgust.

Draco Malfoy wanted her to _kiss_ him? Her? Hermione Granger, the Mudblood Extraordinaire?

This made no bloody sense!

She had to admit, however, that he was pretty kissable, standing there clad in nothing but a pair of silk – the rich bastard – pajama bottoms. Her mouth had watered at the sight of his bare chest, lean and toned, with a nicely defined six-pack that was not too huge. She could seem the faint outline of his muscles in his arms, and watched as his biceps and triceps clench as he lifted the PSP higher into the air.

She, unfortunately, had to admit that Draco Malfoy had a pretty attractive body. Of course, add his face into the equation and he was drool-worthy. His face was no longer pointed or thin; he had filled it out just enough for his jaw to seem strong and his cheekbones were no longer gaunt but nicely defined and just high enough for them to be sexy. Take those two factors and add the kissable lips and burning gray eyes and she acknowledged that Malfoy was one sexy man.

So, why would an arrogant, sexy, slimy, drool-worthy, and ferrety man want to kiss a Mudblood like her?

There was probably a catch; he probably had someone hiding with a camera or there was some weird substance on his lips or he would…Well, again she lacked imagination and could not think of any other scenarios.

Well, no, she could think of one more scenario that might occur if she kissed him, except it did not involve her retrieving her PSP.

It more or less involved her naked body twined with his naked body.

'_Why is it that now you suddenly decide to hit puberty and think about sex?'_ she screamed inwardly.

She knew the answer to that question; it was because she had never seen such a sexy man before in her life. Sure, Krum had been okay, and Ron…well, it was Ron. But Malfoy. Malfoy was beyond drool-worthy; he made all of the men at Chippendale's look like Snape.

Her stomach twisted violently as she suddenly got the image of a shirtless Snape forced into her mind.

'_Shit, Hermione, never EVER think of that ever again!'_

So, once more, why was she suddenly having such strong sexual urges for Malfoy? He was Malfoy, her enemy, a narcissistic, Pureblooded, foul-mouthed, and slimy bastard!

And so began the inner battle.

'_He is so sexy. I wouldn't mind fucking his brains out.'_

_'What the hell are you talking about? It's MALFOY! He's a ferret. Besides, you don't even know what sex is!'_

_'I shall ignore that statement about me not know what sex is. He is a sexy ferret. And look at those abs!'_

_'But…but he's called me names!'_

_'I'd like to hear what other names he'd call me while in the throes of passion.'_

_'A passionate fight, you mean! He'll probably make me cry!'_

_'Yeah, cry with lust. Ooooh, I didn't notice how big his hands are. You know what they say about big hands?'_

_'Yeah, the bigger the hands the bigger the…OH GOD NO! He is MALFOY! M-A-F-L-O-Y! Stop it right now! Stop it this very instant! I forbid you from saying anything else!'_

_'But, damn, he is so sexy. I've never gone past kissing someone before. I wonder if he kisses like a God. It wouldn't hurt, you know; it's just one little kiss.'_

_'No! No! NO!'_

_'Yes, yes, and YES! Okay, I'm doing it, I'm SO kissing him.'_

_'No you are not!'_

_'Yes I am, and you'll have to do it too, my little friend called conscience, because we're part of the same person.'_

_'Noooo!'_

At this moment in time, Hermione felt like a schizo. But…her instinct and libido had made some good arguments. It was true; she had only snogged Krum that one time and it had been … sub-par. There had been no fireworks, no sudden sexual frustration or need, and there was definitely no love in that one kiss.

Maybe Malfoy might be able to at least set off a few fireworks…

Without thinking of another word, she took a step forward, and then another, before draping her arms around his neck. Her eyes fluttered shut as their lips touched for the first time.

'_No! No! Stop it this instant! No…oooh…there _are_ fireworks!'_

Her conscience faded away into nothingness as she felt his soft lips pressed against hers. She had meant for a peck, a brief kiss on the lips, just enough to distract him in order to steal back her video game, but when his tongue darted out to touch her bottom lip, she forgot all about her earlier plan.

He lost focus on the situation. She had surprised him by agreeing to his proposition and by making the first move. He would never have expected little Miss Granger to be bold and kiss him.

He felt her lips, soft and supple, under his, and he lost all control over his thoughts. It was the strangest thing. He had kissed many girls before her but none had caused him to lose train of anything. He felt urges rising up in him that he had never felt before, suddenly wanting to feel all of her at once, needing to have her in his arms within seconds, and needing to have more of her than he could currently take.

This was strange and he knew that it wasn't all lust.

Of course, the little moan she let out when his tongue touched her lips made any intelligible sentences in his head completely disappear.

Her lips slowly parted, granting him access to the moist cavity that was her mouth. Slowly, his tongue touched hers and they began a tentative, slow dance that gradually grew faster as the sudden need increased within them.

He found himself panting softly as his heart rate increased and, without a thought, he tossed the contraption on the couch, grabbed her shoulders and began a heated, bruising kiss that ripped another moan from her lips.

Salazar Slytherin, she may be a prude but damn the woman could kiss.

He expertly twined his tongue around hers, tickling it, enticing it to come out of her mouth, before he clamped his lips around the muscle and sucked.

She let out a soft whimper in reaction, and returned the favour by, once her tongue was free, suckling on his lower lip until he let out a low grunt of pleasure.

Okay, so she was wrong, men do grunt when they're aroused.

He twined his hands in her hair, pulling her face closer to his as he took several steps forward. He began to, unconsciously; lead her towards the armchair nearby. She was barely aware of it as the seat hit the back of her knees. All she could think about was his lips on hers and how his tongue was playing with hers.

Whimpering with approval as he suckled on her lower lip, she dug her nails into his shoulders, pulling him closer, needing to feel more of him against her. They, she noted, fit perfectly. Hard and soft, his body covered in muscle and strength, while hers was soft and supple.

They were the perfect physical combination.

It was that particular thought that slowly drew her away from what they were doing. At least…only momentarily. He gave her enough time to open her eyes and mutter, "No," before his lips found the sensitive spot on her throat.

"Oooh Gooooods!" she moaned, throwing her head back as he suckled on her sensitive flesh, flicking his tongue out to play with the heated skin until her fingers dug into his hair and her eyes closed with pleasure.

He dug his teeth into her skin, moving his hands down to squeeze her buttocks and jerk her hips forward to meet his. He wasn't necessarily sure why they had become engulfed with such sexual need; all he knew was that it felt good to be in her arms.

He wanted more…so much more.

Suddenly, violently, he spun her, ignoring the armchair as he crushed her to the wall by the fireplace. Digging his fingers into her hair with one hand, he let the other begin a slow, torturous trail from her throat to her side.

Her breasts rose and fell rapidly, nipples pressing through the thin material of her top to graze his chest. Twin peaks of pleasure that send need coursing through her veins in electrical jolts every time they rubbed against his flesh.

Throwing her head back, she moaned loudly as he suckled on the flesh between her shoulder and throat, biting at the sensitive skin roughly as his hand stroked her side. Slowly, his hand began to make its way under her shirt, moving up and lifting it until it rested just under her breasts.

All this while, she had made no move to stop him. The pleasure in her body was far too great for even her prudish conscience to fight back. Her heart pounded, lungs gasping, and her body heated with a powerful need. Her womb clenched tightly, liquid heat gushing between her thighs as her nails dug into his back.

Never before had she felt such aching desire.

Even as his hand cupped her breast, the callused flesh rough against the creamy swell, she could only moan and writhe in reaction.

"Granger," he whispered, taking her lobe in his mouth to tease it with his teeth, "you are so bloody sexy. I can't believe I never saw it before."

"Same…same to you, Malfoy," she panted, raking her nails down his muscled chest.

"You have no idea how turned on I am right now," he growled, squeezing her breast, pinching and teasing the nipple until she cried out.

"I…I have an…idea!" Her sentence ended in a loud cry as his moved his mouth from her ear to tease her nipple.

His tongue darted out, flicking back and forth across the hardened peak, lips opening as air blew out to tease the puckered flesh before descending and closing on it. Twirling his tongue around it, he bit down gently, tugging just enough to cause a pleasure-pain to race through her body.

"Shit!" she cried, her hands finding his shoulders, nails clasping onto the flesh as his right hand found her untouched, left breast.

His left hand, all the while, was tracing the bare flesh of her hip, running along the top of her pajama bottoms as he suckled on her breasts, going back and forth from one to the other.

He could care less that she as Muggle-Born, could care less of what his father would say, and could give a rat's ass of how his reputation would be tainted. Right now, all he thought about was the way she moved under his hands.

Nothing, no one or action, would be able to draw him away from the enticing half-naked woman before him. He had just discovered a diamond and he intended on keeping it for his own.

The possessive thought, under normal circumstances, would cause much distress within the young Malfoy, but, in this particular situation, the possessiveness created an even greater wave of arousal.

Cock straining against his pants, he growled against her breast, biting down sharply on the soft flesh. He desperately wanted her, needing to have her legs spread and his cock buried deep inside of her wet, writhing body.

Malfoys always get what Malfoys want.

He didn't ask, didn't wait a response or a question, he simply yanked her pants down to her feet, exposing the simple, pale blue knickers she wore.

Snarling, his lips captured hers, refusing to let her fight back or deny his access, and he pressed two fingers to her wet center.

As their tongues battled, he groaned into her mouth, finding her knickers soaked through and her body straining against his. He kissed her like a man possessed, teeth gnashing, lips battling, tongues dancing as she moaned.

"Draco," she panted, drawing her mouth away for just a moment, "I…should we be…doing this…?"

"Right now," he gasped into her ear, causing her body to shiver with ecstasy, "I don't give a bloody fuck."

"What will…the others say…?" She cried out as his fingers found the little nub nestled amongst her curls, pressing and prodding until her hips began to gyrate.

"I don't give a fuck," he repeated, pressing his lips to her pulse, grazing her sweat-soaked skin with his teeth. "All I know is that I want to fuck you."

His foul words, the crudeness of them, made her moan louder, body arching as he bit down on her jumping pulse, suckling on the flesh until it bruised.

"I…I…Oh, Draco!" she screamed as he shoved two fingers inside of her pussy, bringing the fabric of her knickers with them as he refused to tear them off or aside just yet.

Once the knickers were off, there would be no turning back.

Withdrawing his hand, knowing fully well that he needed some kind of coherent answer before he continued, he pulled back. Cupping her face in his hands, her stared at her until her eyes opened, revealing a dark whiskey gaze that made his cock twitch in appreciation.

"Granger," he murmured, "I…I need to know….before we continue…that you want this."

"To be honest, Malfoy," she replied softly, trailing a hand through his hair, finding it comically odd that their actions went from violently passionate to tender in a second, "I don't know. It's just…it's all so sudden. One minute, we're at each other's throats, the next we're snogging against the wall. It's…weird."

"I know," he agreed, pressing his forehead against hers, their breaths mingling as they panted for air. "It's odd, very odd, but…I like it. I like it a lot. I've…I've been with a lot of women, but this is the first time it's felt like this. So…intense, passionate…so needing."

"Are you telling me, Malfoy, that you _need_ this?"

"I suppose so."

"You know…need is different from want." She leaned forward, pressed a gentle kiss to his lips. "Want is something you can live without, while need…need is something you can't live without." She bit tenderly on his lower lip, keeping her gaze focused on his stormy one. "I refuse to give myself to someone who wants me, Malfoy. I refuse to give up my virginity to someone who can live without me."

His eyes darkened, hands roughening against her as she leaned forward to tickle his lobe with her tongue.

"Do you _need_ me, Draco Malfoy?"

He paused at her words, wondering if he could live without her touch. He thought of all of the other women he'd been with, thought of the way they touched him, wondering if they had ever had a lasting effect on his body and mind.

No…none of them even came close to the writhing, needing body of Hermione Granger's under his. None of them matched the way she met him, word for word, fury with fury whenever they argued or discussed.

None of the women were Hermione Granger, and he had never needed any one of them.

He, however, did need the tiny woman in front of him.

Growling out an incoherent response, he crushed his lips to hers in a bruising kiss, suckling her lower lip, tongue twining around hers, earning a cry of ecstasy. One hand buried itself into the tangles of her curly hair, while the other tore aside her knickers, finding the moist curls at the juncture of her thighs.

"Gods, Granger…I need you. I fucking need you," he groaned, placing wet kisses on her cheeks, trailing his mouth down to her collarbone as he shoved two fingers deep inside of her aching core. "Fuck…your cunt is so fucking wet."

Never, in her life, had she imagined that such foul words would actually arouse her. But, here she was, screaming under his assault, and enjoying every minute of it. It was funny how things happened, funny how, in the end; she wound up wanting to give her virginity to her sworn enemy.

All because of a damn Muggle contraption.

"Draco," she gasped, holding his head to her throat as his tongue assaulted her, "please…please…"

"Please, what, Hermione?" Her name on his lips nearly sent her careening over the edge, her body pulsating with pleasure as she tensed in his arms.

"Please…Oh Merlin…f…fuck me!"

"With pleasure," he snarled, yanking at the strings of his pajama bottoms, letting them puddle around his feet.

Grabbing her thighs, he lifted her against the wall, scraping her bare back against the bricks as he spread her wide, exposing her aching center to him. Sliding his hands, he cupped her ass, enjoying the feel of the smooth skin under his calloused flesh.

"Draco…will it…fit?" Apprehension was barely discernible in her voice and eyes as she looked down at him. While he was not the largest man alive, his cock did possess girth, quite a lot of it actually, making him a tight fit for most women out there.

Okay…so maybe he was quite large, period…but, at least he was trying to be modest…

"Of course it will," he said, leaning forward to tickle her lobe with his tongue. "My little lioness can handle anything, right?"

She squeaked out an incoherent response as he slid three fingers inside of her, stretching her pussy, pressing gently against the barrier and preparing her for the wildest ride of her life.

"It will hurt," he added gently, sliding his fingers out. "I promise to try and make it as painless as possible."

She slowly nodded her head, eyes shut with pleasure and anticipation. They popped open when she felt his fingers teasing her clitoris, pinching at the overly sensitive nub until she whimpered with need.

He continued to tease it, all the while suckling on her throat and biting at her skin, reveling in the feel of her tiny body writhing excitedly beneath his. He felt her body tense, felt her heart flutter wildly in her chest, before the reached the peak. As her body began to convulse violently, consumed by her first ever orgasm, he pressed his cock to her center and thrust inside.

She screamed wildly at the feel of him filling her, only adding to the pleasure of her orgasm as she shook violently under him. Her legs squeezed his waist, heels digging into his buttocks, urging him to go in deeper and draw out the ecstasy she was feeling.

"Fuck!"

"Oh Gods," he groaned, pressing his forehead against the cool stone beside her head. She felt so unbearably tight around him, so unbelievably wet and wild, and it took all of his strength not to come right this instant. Her walls convulsed around him, clenching and unclenching his cock in a massage that went straight to his balls.

"Granger," he breathed into her ear, "I'm not going to be easy. I'm going to fuck you hard and fast. Later…when we have more time…when I have more control…I'll be nicer."

Without waiting for a response, he dug his nails into her ass and slid his cock out of her aching pussy. Thrusting roughly, he sheathed himself in her wet core, repeating the movement with growing violence and need.

She screamed under his touch, scoring his back with her nails as he pounded ruthlessly in her, his balls slapping against her ass, teeth bruising her flesh as she writhed and twisted in ecstasy.

"Don't stop…don't fucking stop…" she panted, pulling him into a crushing kiss of fighting tongues and devouring lips.

Removing one hand from under her body, he grabbed her wrists and pinned her arms above her head on the wall. Lifting her up, he gained more leverage and slid savagely in and out of her.

Her keening cry filled the air as she was swept into a second orgasm, drawn out by his teeth on her nipple and thick dick deep inside of her.

"Fuck yes…you're so fucking tight…fuck, Hermione…fuck, you have the sweetest cunt."

"Draco!" she screamed, arching under his touch. "Fuck me…fuck me harder!"

"You're so nasty, my little lioness. So fucking dirty," he growled against her breast, biting down sharply as he slammed his hips harder and faster against hers.

The air was filled with their screams, the wet slapping noise of their bodies anything but comical in this time of desperation and need. His back was raw from her nails, her womb aching as it prepared to climax a third time. Their breaths mingled as they kissed, her teeth bruising as she sunk them into his throat, earning a loud groan of desire.

They couldn't get enough of each other, touching and kissing, teasing and pleasuring, until, together, they groaned and we were consumed by unending pleasure. Their bodies paused, locked in the intimate embrace as time stood still. She clenched around him as he pulsated in her, feeling her with his seed.

Once the waves faded, time returned to normal and they collapsed against the wall, panting loudly as their hearts battered a tattoo against their chests.

They stood like this for a while, relying heavily on the wall for support as their bodies slowly returned to normal and they began to feel their limbs once more. Her body felt sore, aching in places she had never ached before, but she was satisfied.

Pressing a kiss against his shoulder, she didn't say a word as they made their way over to the sofa, collapsing on it, her lying on top of him.

Just as she about to speak, he grimaced and reached under his body, withdrawing the little object that had started all of this.

She smiled to herself, looking at the black object in his hands, finding it quite silly that this began because of a damn Muggle contraption.

Her eyes narrowed suddenly, all satiation fading away as she noticed that the screen had gone black.

Her batteries had died.

Draco Malfoy was going to pay for stealing her cut-scene. He was going to pay!

**Fin.**

**I do NOT intend on making a sequel. This is a oneshot and will stay a oneshot, not become a part of a series. So there.**

**Disclaimer #2: The PSP belongs to Sony, Playstation and no one else. Unless there's some other company involved that I do not know. Btw, the reason she is able to play FFVII on the PSP is, well, let's just pretend Hermione hacked it and was able to download it. Hermione's special that way. **

**Concerning reviews…**

**Constructive criticism = welcome. If you find any errors in my fic, please leave details on them (where are they, what are they, what are the corrections, etc.) and notify me in form of review or PM.**

**Flames = used to increase the fiery desire between Hermione and Draco**

**Adoration = shall boost my ego to bursting point**

**Thanks for taking the time to read this. Now please review. **

**Thank you!**


End file.
